Till I Die
by Moonshine Ryu
Summary: After her betrayal, Terra and Beast Boy are miserable without each other, until they resort to one final thing...Summary sucks. Inspired by the song Whiskey Lullaby.


I got inspiration for this after listening to the song 'Whiskey Lullaby' by Brad Paisley. If you guys have heard that song, then you probably know how this ends. I don't own the song or Teen Titans. Read and review please!

**

* * *

****'Til I Die**

* * *

Everything was silent except the faint _scratch scratch _of pencil on paper.

The only light was a single lamp upon a desk. It illuminated the room with a faint, eerie glow, making shadows dance on the walls.

A green teenage changeling sat at the desk. The scratching noise had stopped and was replaced with the rustle of paper. He had finished the last note and placed it beside the others. They were folded and labeled with the names of their receivers. Robin, Cyborg, Raven, Starfire…the last one had no name. It was to anyone who would listen.

Beast Boy looked sadly at the notes and buried his head in his hands. His mind was troubled, his heart was broken, and his thoughts were sad.

_Why did I leave her that night?_ he thought. _If I hadn't, maybe things would be different…_

He removed his hands from his face and looked at the photographs that lined his desk. In the midst of smiles and laughing faces, his eyes came to rest on one particular photo. The one in the butterfly frame.

"Terra," he murmured, running his fingers across the smooth glass. He forced a smile, and the girl in the photo smiled back at him. Her blonde hair shined with the light of the sun, and her eyes rippled with the depth of the ocean.

That was the girl he knew and loved.

She was different now. A whole other person.

_How could you do this to yourself? How could you do this to me?_

Putting the picture back on the desk, he stood up and looked around his room. It was actually clean, for once. The bed was made, clothes were hung up in the closet, and books and other items were neatly stacked on the shelves.

His emerald eyes went back to the papers on the desk. He picked them up in his hand and turned off the light.

Walking into the dark hallway, he tuned his ears towards the living room. All the other Titans were there. Now was his chance.

Silent as a wolf slinking through the trees, he went to each Titans' room. At each door, he slid a piece of paper with the matching name underneath.

When he finally had only the nameless note in his hand, he walked into the living room. Inside, Robin and Cyborg were busy playing a video game. Starfire was on the floor playing with Silkie, and Raven was meditating nearby. No one noticed him come in.

Beast Boy looked at each of them in turn, taking in their memory for the last time. They've been together for so long, they were his best friends. They could do impossible things, could solve any problem.

But could they mend a broken heart?

"Good-bye…," Beast Boy whispered, too quiet for anyone to hear.

Turning on his heel, the changeling walked out of the room, up the stairs, and onto the roof of the tower. The night came to greet him, the stars twinkling and the crescent moon shining faintly overhead.

All was quiet. It was as if the world was holding its breath.

Beast Boy crouched near a pile of boxes, and stood up with something in his hands.

A small, grey pistol. He'd hidden it there a few days ago.

Clutching the note in his hands, he walked towards the edge of the roof, looking at the ocean below.

"Live for me, Terra…"

* * *

Everything was dark in the underground lair. A young girl sat on the floor, her chin resting on her knees. Long, blonde hair covered the left side of her face.

She wasn't the same person she used to be. Her hair had lost its golden sheen, and her once fiery eyes were dull and glazed. Cold, steel armor covered her body, controlling her movements.

Staring straight ahead, she thought of the things she had done in the past, things she regretted doing afterwards. Leaving the Titans, joining Slade, hurting the one she loved. It was all too much.

They had thought she was just playing a game; that she was just pretending. It wasn't true. She really loved him.

That was what hurt most of all. Knowing that what she was doing was wrong; knowing that she was hurting the ones she cared about, but doing it anyway.

_Traitor._

_Snake._

_Liar._

The cruel words rang in her mind. All of them were true.

_Why did I run away? He didn't tell them my secret…_

Sighing, she stood up and opened up her hand, revealing a small piece of paper. The paper was actually a photo of the boy she loved. His emerald eyes smiled at her.

_You don't deserve me._

Terra looked angrily around the lair's walls, then to the armor that covered her. She was a prisoner in her own skin.

Scanning darkness one last time, she muttered, "You may own my body, but my heart belongs to someone else."

Picking up a curved object which had been laying silently next to her, she walked out of the tunnel and into the moonlight.

Once outside, the geomancer ripped up a chunk of earth and flew towards a tower in the distance.

Small waves beat the rocky outcropping on which Titans Tower stood. Memories flooded over Terra like water when she stepped down onto it.

It was where she and Beast Boy had skipped rocks so many days ago. It seemed like forever since she'd been here.

Terra looked up at the crescent moon which hung low in the sky. It was black except for a shimmering silver sliver on the rim.

A shimmer of silver. A shimmer of hope.

It all seemed calm and tranquil.

She thought about was she was about to do, and looked at Beast Boy's picture for the last time.

"Don't be sad, Beast Boy; you're going to live, and life is wonderful."

* * *

Tears that had been locked up began to fall.

_How can you trust after you've been betrayed?_

They pressed the gun's rim against their heads.

_How can you love after your heart's been ripped in two?_

They both thought the same thing before they pulled the trigger.

_I'll love you 'til I die…_

* * *

I told you I couldn't write happy stuff.Please tell me if you like it. Review please! 


End file.
